Rainy Love
by camwilskel
Summary: Brendan and May are both in the Mauville Pokemon Center together. Only problem is, there's only one bed in the room and their trapped in the Pokemon Center. Will love grow between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Love Chapter 1**

_Hello again everyone, Camwilskel here with another Pokemon fanfiction, starring May and Brendan. Sorry I've been gone so long but I'll try to keep up to date on this story. Enjoy and review! :D (Brendan and May are both 11)_

Brendan was minding his own business, walking around Route 110 when he was suddenly approached by May, causing him to slightly blush as he tried to hide it.

"H-hey Brendan!" May cheerfully said, blushing slightly as well.

"Oh, uhhh…. Hey May…" Brendan replied.

"So…uhhh…How about a battle?" May asked, slightly smiling.

Brendan chuckled and said cheerfully "Same old May I see".

They battled their Pokemon, May's Torchic being no match for Brendan's Electrode.

They returned their Pokemon once the battle has finished.

"Great battle May!" Brendan happily said.

May giggled and replied "Thanks Brendan. So, you wanna head into town to stay the night? It's getting kinda dark."  
Brendan looked up at the sky and replied: Oh yeah, sure. Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brendan and May headed into Mauville, going to the Pokemon centre.

They approached Nurse Joy and she cheerfully asked "I assume you'll be staying in a room?"

Brandon answered "Yes please."

Nurse Joy checked her computer and told them "Well, lucky for you, we have one room free"

May smiled "That's great! we'll share the room! Uhhh...I mean, alright then...we'll share the room" She nervously smiles at Brendan, who just exchanged a friendly smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Brandon replied.

They collected their room key and headed to the room, unlocking the door. Unfortunately, once they did, shocked expressions appeared on their faces, both of them exclaiming "Only one Bed!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

****May and Brendan blushed hard, realising they'd have to share a bed.

"so...what are we gonna do?" May asked.

"I guess we'll just have to sleep in the same bed..." Brendan replied, trying to act sad.

Brendan and May took their turns in the bathroom, preparing themselves in their night gear.

May went first and emerged wearing a pink slip nightgown, going down to her knees, causing her to blush as Brendan sees her.

Brendan then went in and emerged wearing red boxer shorts and a black T-shirt.

May climbed into her side of the bed and Brendan climbed into the other side.

They made sure to leave a large gap between each other as they slept so it wouldn't feel too awkward.

They turned out their lights and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning, May was the first to wake, yawning as she did.

She looked around to find her and Brendan snuggled together in the middle of the bed.

Her eyes profusely widened as she scrambled away from him, moving to her side of the bed.

A sudden sound of thunder made her jump out of the bed.

She ran over to investigate the window, noticing it was bucketing down, the wind was crazy and it looked ice cold outside.

There was no hope of her or Brendan moving from the centre today, at the least.

Brendan woke up a few minutes later, yawning and sitting up.

"Good Morning May" Brendan cheerfully said.

May glumly replied "Morning Brendan..."

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked, getting up and looking outside.

"oh... Well... You wanna watch some TV since its too early for breakfast?" Brendan asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Sure" May said, following Brendan over to the bed and sitting together on the bed.

After watching TV casually for a few hours, they went and got breakfast, eating it and returning to their room.

They sat back down on their bed, as Brendan awkwardly asked, blushing slightly as he did "so uhhh...May, what are you looking for in a guy?"

"Uhhh...well, I guess he'd have to be brave at times, but he'd also have to be soft and kind to me as well..." May replied, deliberately describing Brendan.

"I see..." Brendan said.

"What about you? What are you looking for in a girl?" May asked, blushing as well.

"Well...uhhh...I guess she'd have to be nice, but also funny and she'd always he ready to joke around at times"

"Alright then..." May said.

They watched TV for a few mores hours, before they noticed a leak in the roof.

"That's just brilliant" Brendan glumly said.

He got up and went out of the room, collecting a bucket and placing it under the leak, before sitting back down with May.

"So uhh... What do you wanna do now?" May asked.

"Hmmm...well, we could play a co-op game." Brendan suggested.

"Awesome!" May happily exclaimed.

The two played video games until it was night time, when they both climbed into bed, still keeping the large gap between each other, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say, sorry the last chapters were so short. This one is a long one, so enjoy. Also, this is not the last chapter. **

The next morning, Brendan was the first to wake, finding May's head snuggled into his chest.

His eyes widened and he blushes, but he didn't want to wake May, so he just left her there, meaning he had to lay there until May woke up.

While waiting, he noticed May struggling slightly, probably having a nightmare.

He smiled slightly and began to pet her hair slowly to try to calm her down, speaking softly "Shhhh...it's okay May...I'm here for you..." Causing May to settle down, smiling slightly in her sleep.

A few minutes later, May woke up, Brendan pretending to sleep as May realised her situation, blushed and got out of bed, going to investigate the window, causing her to sigh.

" what's wrong?" Brendan asked, having pretended to wake up.

"It's still raining..." May sighed as she began to walk towards to the door, seeing it was time for breakfast.

She suddenly tripped over the bucket, causing her to fall to the floor and exclaim "damn it!"

Brendan got out of bed and helped May up.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, fine...stupid leak in the roof. I'm going to complain to Nurse Joy once we leave this place" May sighed.

Brendan patted her on the back "that looks like it'll be a while..."

"Anyway, we should head to breakfast so we can get a table together" May said, Brendan nodding at the idea.

They ate their breakfast and returned to the room, May walking up to the window again.

"No difference from yesterday..." She sighed.

"Hmm...looks like we'll be here a LONG whi-" Brendan was cut off when he tripped over the bucket, heading straight towards May.

May screamed as Brendan knocked her over, causing Brendan to fall on top of her.

Brendan sat up, feeling dazed.

"Uhhh... May? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine..." May said, feeling dazed also as Brendan helped her to her knees like him.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Brendan apologised, feeling legitimately bad, running his hand softly over a bump on May's head as he stared into her blue eyes.

"It's fine, I'm just a little sore" May reassuringly said, running her hand softly over a bruise on Brendan's cheek, staring back into Brendan's golden eyes.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Brendan joked, chuckling slightly.

"Maybe later" May joked, giggling.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, running each others hands over each others injury's, before snapping out of their love trance and standing up.

"Well, uhhh... I'm not sure what happened there..." Brendan blushed.

"M-me neither..." May blushed as well as she bit her bottom lip.

"Anyway..." Brendan looked at his watch and said "We should get to lunch"

"Yeah..." May quietly replied.

They headed to lunch, ate and returned to their room.

Brendan and May say down on their bed and switched on the TV.

"So uhhh...feeling better?" Brendan asked.

May smiled at him "I'm fine Brendan. Why are you so worried about me?" May asked, slightly blushing.

"I uhh...um...n-no reason, just being friendly" Brendan blushed deeply as he stammered.

May just giggled, teasingly nudging him softly as they continues to watch TV until dinner.

After dinner, they got into their night gear and were getting ready to go to bed.

"You think the rain'll ever stop?" Brendan asked, staring glumly out the window.

"I hope so, otherwise Mauville's going to flood..." May sighed.

Suddenly, a VERY loud roar of thunder appeared and scared May severely, causing her to scream and jump into Brendan's arms.

Brendan just stood there with his eyes wide, making sure not to drop May.

"Uhhhh...Hi?" Brendan said jokingly, blushing as he did.

May blushed deeply and got up.

"Sorry..." May said quietly as she climbed into bed.

Brendan climbed into bed directly next to May as he patted her on the back.

"It's no biggie, it was actually kinda funny" Brendan smiled and moved to his side of the bed.

May smiled to herself, being so glad that he reacted so nicely to her.

They slept for a few hours before another VERY roar loud of thunder woke them up as they both rocketed to the centre of the bed.

"You heard that too right?" Brendan asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think the storms getting worse!" May exclaimed, eyes wide.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck, causing the power to go out.

They could hear the beating of the bucketing rain on the roof, another roar if thunder causing to grip onto each other in a hugging position.

They both slightly blushed, but didn't care.

They hugged each other tightly, feeling safer from the disastrous storm outside in each others arms.

May nuzzled her head between Brendan's neck and chest to feel safer, hoping he wouldn't mind, but Brendan just warmly smiled at May and began to pet her hair to comfort her further, taking a leap of faith and kissing her softly on the forehead as he continues to pet her hair.

May deeply blushed, blushing the deepest she ever has as she nuzzled her head deeper.

Brendan let out a sigh of relief As he continues to pet her hair, whispering to her softly softly "Shhhh...it's okay May...I'm here for you..."

May blushed, she knew it couldn't have been a dream...

Brendan placed his other hand on her back to hug her tighter, still petting her hair as he almost felt a wave if relief between the two, both of them now knowing their feelings for each other.

Brendan softly ran his hand over the bump on May's forehead.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Brendan asked, being serious this time, but also joking slightly.

May nodded slowly, being too happy to speak at that moment.

Brendan softly kisses her on her bump, continuing to pet her hair.

May slowly moved to her head and kissed Brandon on the cheek, kissing his bruise in return before settling her head back between his neck and chest.

"May, I...I love you..." Brendan quietly said, speaking so quietly and softly, it was almost another whisper, as his cheeks blushed as deep as they could blush.

May blushed as deep as her cheeks would let her as she quietly said "I love you too Brendan..."

They both hugged each other tighter before falling asleep in each others arms, in complete and total Bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I also forgot to mention, that this takes place after Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. Also, this one's kinda short compare to the last one, so sorry. **

The next morning, you almost couldn't tell there was any sort of storm.

The sky had cleared and brightened up, the electricity had come back on, and the sun was shining, as if the heavens had opened for their love.

Brendan and May woke up at the same time, still in each others arms.

"Good morning May" Brendan said, staring lovingly into May's deep, blue eyes.

"Good morning Brendan" May replied, staring lovingly back into Brendan's bright, golden eyes.

Brendan playfully nuzzled May, smiling warmly at her as he did, causing May to giggle as she kissed him on the cheek.

Brendan hugged May tightly again, kissing her on the forehead.

"So, are we leaving today?" Brendan asked happily, still hugging May.

"Nah, lets stay here a few extra nights" May cheerfully replied, hugging Brendan back.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Brendan said, kissing May on the forehead.

They laid in their bed, hugging, never wanting to leave each other.

They stared at each other lovingly, almost being able to feel the love coming from each other as they slowly moved in and their lips connected, both their eyes closing as they just wanted to enjoy their first real kiss.

After a few minutes of enjoying the kiss, Brendan lovingly whispered to May as he hugged her "I love you May..."

"I love you too Brendan..." May lovingly whispered back.

They laid on the bed for a few more minutes before the video phone in their room began ringing.

Brendan sighed and got up, picking up the phone and sitting down.

"Hello?" Brendan asked, as the picture began to come in.

Suddenly, Leaf appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey Brendan!" Leaf happily exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Leaf" Brendan replied.

"Red! Come and say hi to Brendan!" Leaf called out, Red walking up to the phone and staring at Brendan before saying "Hi" and walking away.

"I see Red hasn't changed" Brendan chuckled.

"Yeah, but believe me, he's really a great guy when you can penetrate is wall of silence" Leaf replied, Red kissing her on the cheek before walking away again.

"I see everything's going well then" Brendan said.

"It's going great!" Leaf happily exclaimed.

May got up and walked over to the phone, happily exclaiming "Hey Leaf!"

"Oh, Hi May! I didn't expect to see you here." Leaf replied, confused.

"Yeah, Brendan and I got stuck here during that huge storm" May explained.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that on the Kanto News. How's it now?" Leaf asked.

"It's fine now, and we made it out of that storm with more than we went in with" Brendan said as he smiled, kissing May on the forehead.

"Ooh, I knew you two would end up together!" Leaf teased. "And to celebrate, why don't you come down to Kanto? We can meet up again and catch up"

"That sounds great! We'll get the ship tickets today and we'll leave in the morning" May happily replied.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow!" Leaf gleefully exclaimed.

"See ya Leaf, tell Red we said goodbye" Brendan chuckled.

The phone call ended and Brendan turned to May.

"Let's go get those tickets" Brendan said.

**THE END**

**Alright guys, this story's ended, but will continue in my next Story, Kanto Journey, which will be a direct sequel to this one. So look forward to that soon. Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing guys, I love you all! **


End file.
